Animal
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Danny no quiere discutir ante tal idea, pero si Steve es peligroso estando relativamente cuerdo no quiere imaginarse lo que sería bajo los instintos más primarios de su condición.


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**N/A:** _Pre-Slash,_ _One-Shot_; _Fairy!AU,_ _Kingdom!AU. _

**Capítulo Único:** Animal.

Danny había creído que luego del incidente con los duendes hace un mes, nada podría ser más extraño. Después de todo ¿Cuan más loco puede ponerse todo luego de que las criaturas del bosque hubieran secuestrado a Kono para hacerla su reina? Nada hubiera parecido igualarse, a menos que los mitos sobre posibles Sirenas en el Lago de Maui fueran ciertos y Danny tuviera otra razón para no dejar ir allí a sus hijos.

Pero, para lamento del hombre, no se trata sobre mujeres pez el asunto -_aunque hubiera preferido a las mujeres pez que ésto_\- sino más bien de su jefe al mando: Steve McGarrett, Comandante de élite del mejor escuadrón de todo el reino.

El muy idiota no había tenido mejor idea que molestar a una bruja durante su última misión y ésta, agotada por la nula comunicación humana de su compañero, lo había maldecido, y cito claramente: _Así que tu compañero dice que eres un animal, pues te comportarás como tal_.

Danny no cree que hubiera sido su culpa el que ahora Steve fuera maldecido, no realmente. En su defensa, él siempre llama a Steve "animal" gracias a su condición de sociabilidad nula, además, cuando llamó _animal_ a su jefe frente a la bruja nada más había querido ayudar. Steve estaba siendo descortés con la mujer y Danny había querido calmar la situación con su perorata común.

Claramente, nada resultó ser tan común.

Ahora tienen a un salvaje Steve encerrado en una habitación del reino, sin saber cómo lidiar con la situación sin tener que recurrir a encerrar al moreno en una mazmorra. _Gracias, Eric, por favor guarda las ideas para ti._

\- En mi preciada opinión, no creo que lo mejor para la condición del Comandante McGarrett sea estar encerrado... -dice Max mientras observa la puerta de madera, a su lado Chin hace un sonido de aprobación- Puede que ello altere sus instintos de supervivencia y ocasione más un mal innecesario que un bien.

Danny no quiere discutir ante tal idea, pero si Steve es peligroso estando relativamente cuerdo no quiere imaginarse lo que sería bajo los instintos más primarios de su condición.

\- No dudo de tu conocimiento respecto a ésto, Max -agrega Kono de forma nerviosa- ¿Pero estás seguro de que liberar al jefe es la mejor idea en éste momento?

Max asiente con gesto responsable.

\- No digo que tenga cien por ciento de razón, pero lo mejor será demostrarle al Comandante que está entre amigos y no enemigos -responde el hombre.

\- No discuto eso -dice Lou, quien ha guardado silencio todo éste tiempo, prefiriendo mantenerse al margen de la situación.

Las miradas del equipo se fijan en él, esperando que de alguna manera tuviera la última palabra. Danny aún no comprende cuando fue el momento exacto en el que se convirtió en la segunda voz más importante del escuadrón del Rey, _Steve es el primero._ Claro que Danny ya no tiene ideas con las que lidiar, no le queda de otra que confiar en Max y esperar a que Steve los reconociera bajo el hechizo y no les hiciera daño.

El rubio asiente levemente, autorizando a uno de los escoltas uniformados a abrir la pesada puerta de madera en la que mantenían cautivo al jefe. Su equipo se tensa ante la expectativa, Danny solo espera a que se desate el infierno.

Steve sale de la habitación, su apariencia no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo el mismo: su altura, su cabello oscuro, su cuerpo fuerte y sus ojos avellanados. Pero algo es diferente ahora, su postura ha cambiado, su porte es parecido al de un animal que ha salido de cacería. Su mirada busca en el salón con cautela hasta que se fija en ellos... O más bien, en él.

De pronto, Steve corre en su dirección. Todo su cuerpo pesado en movimiento rápido, Danny no tiene tiempo a defenderse o huir. Cierra los ojos a la espera del desastre, más ésta no ocurre de la manera en la que piensa. Steve no está atacandolo, no se vuelve salvaje a como lo había imaginado en un principio.

En vez de ello, su amigo lo atrapa en un poderoso abrazo, colisionando contra su cuerpo pero sin llegar a tirarlo al suelo.

\- _Danno_... -gruñe Steve con su rostro contra la piel de su cuello- Danno... -repite mientras parece olfatear.

Hay suspiros casi en sincronía de alivio a su alrededor, incluso el mismo Danny se permite relajarse ante el hecho obvio que Steve los reconoce y no los ve como una amenaza hacia él. Una cosa menos por el cual preocuparse.

Mejor en la situación, Danny posa su mano sobre la espalda de su compañero y acaricia de arriba a bajo en un gesto tierno y comprensivo.

\- Está bien, amigo -dice el hombre más bajo- Todo estábien.

Kono da un paso más cerca de ellos con una sonrisa aliviada.

\- Encontraremos una forma de ayudarte, Jefe -promete ella.

No saben si Steve los entiende bajo la bruma de su maldición, pero le es reconfortante para ellos poder hablar con el moreno para hacerle ver que todo volverá a su normalidad.

Asintiendo para su equipo, Danny le hace un gesto con su mano a uno de los guardias para guiar a su compañero a su habitación. Por mucho que se alegraran de que Steve no sea peligroso, _no sabían lo que hubieran hecho si lo fuese_, aún hay trabajo por hacer, el pueblo no puede quedar sin vigilar y tienen la tarea de entablar un acuerdo con la bruja para ayudar a Steve. _Será un día ocupado. _

Lastima que Steve no se los pone fácil.

Apenas el guardia, Meka, queda en la línea de visión de Steve, éste gira su cabeza hacia el otro hombre y gruñe gutural en una extraña mueca, como si de alguna manera quisiera enseñar sus colmillos humanos. Su expresión se desfigura con la furia y su agarre en Danny se vuelve feroz, como si intentara hacer desaparecer al rubio entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Mío! -ruge Steve con voz profunda, mortal.

El equipo de Élite del Reino de Hawaii rompe rápidamente su armonía, comprendiendo que nada está bien con su compañero.

\- ¡Wow, alto! -grita Lou, alarmado por el lado peligroso de su jefe.

\- ¡Espera! -dice Kono alterada, frenando cualquier paso de Meka hacia los socios.

Max da un inteligente paso atrás, acercándose a Chin en busca de ayuda.

\- Steve... -dice en cambio Chin, con las manos alzadas- Tranquilo, amigo...

Pero Steve no se altera por el hombre mayor, su mirada fría y siniestra se enfoca en Meka, quien sopesa en la idea de salir del salón y llorar entre los brazos de Amy o armarse de valor y ayudar a Danny del peligro que ahora representa McGarrett.

\- Alto -dice Max, parando cualquier pensamiento- Williams, creo que lo mejor en ésta situación será que usted mismo lleve al Comandante McGarrett a sus aposentos y cuide de él, al parecer en su condición menos humana es el único al que recuerda en su totalida... -hace notar, demostrando que el único que ha tocado a Steve es él- Puede que Steve sólo responda a usted.

\- Eres su compañero, puede que te vea como una esposa -juega Kono, a pesar de que mueve sus manos nerviosamente por la preocupación.

\- Nosotros nos encargamos de todo, tú cuida a Steve -dice Chin, como si tuviera todo planeado ya.

\- No voy a discutir con eso -acepta Lou, claramente no viéndose cómodo junto a un salvaje Steve.

Danny piensa en que no debió salir de su cama aquella mañana. _Mierda._

\- ¡Basta! -grita Danny con enojo, su voz apenas temblando mientras utiliza su fuerza para quitar a Steve de encima, pero no sucede.

El colchón de la cama de Steve se hunde bajo el peso de ambos, protestando por los movimientos bruscos de los dos. El hombre más bajo gruñe cuando su compañero una vez más muerde de forma juguetona su cuello, balanceando sus caderas para golpear su erección contra la suya.

\- _Danno_... -vuelve a repetir el moreno con voz casi irreconocible, casi como si estuviera ronroneando de satisfacción.

Danny jura que va a matarlo.

\- Steve, basta -pide, pero es ignorado- Tengo hambre, idiota.

Y con ello, el cálido peso de Steve lo abandona para correr hacia la cómoda y tomar de las frutas en el cuenco de plata. Steve está allí al borde de la cama ofreciéndole una manzana roja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Danno...

Danny cree que es un poco extraño.

\- De acuerdo, bien -dice, tomando la fruta y recostandose sobre el cabecero de la cama bajo la mirada de su amigo- Bien -repite.

Steve sonríe de forma orgullosa cuando el rubio le da un generoso bocado a su manzana.

Danny comprende poco a poco que la palabra _compañero_ tiene otro significado para Steve ahora.

_Carajos_. Va a ser una larga noche.


End file.
